World business
Prixton Company The corporation was founded in 2010 (Nova) by Roman Prixton, who was a big investor. Prixton has an estimated market value of GN 78 trillion and is the most valuable company as of 2019 shown by world economy statistics. Prixton provide high tech innovations engineered by highly educated scientists, economics, engineers and mathematicians. By their 2011 campaign, the company was not receiving any form of growth or popularity in Nova. Late 2011 Prixton made a deal with the Neonian government to expand their business in the region and have shared state ownership with Prixton. The lack of competitive entrances in the Neonian market left Prixton with several opportunities, which was taken advantage of. By 2012 the Prixton company had reached innovative designs for households, interior, medicine, machine engineering and biotechnology. The Prixton UNITEX Neonian HQ was a result of the incremental growth Prixton was receiving. The first circuit metro system in Neon was built by Prixton, decreasing transportation difficulties in Zeon. Prixton company made a huge bid on the Kloomon ground in 2012, this was declined by the Neon government. The idea of creating a Prixton city has been planned for several years, until it happened with their investing agreement in Nova region. The company returned their investments back to the home region and continuing building their international platform from the main hub of the company, in Prixton city. In current times the stock value of Prixton is the largest in the world. The petroleum industry makes up about majority of the Prixton`s stock value, contributing roughly 36 %. 2019 research shows much potential in nuclear industrializing and rocket science for Prixton. Prixton company is a corporate giant and a worldwide influencer, appreciate by most, aiming for a high technological future and a better environment. Prixton sold out 60% of their ownership shares in 2016, opening up a fulltime investing sector. Their latest investment project has been the Weather and space program since 2016. Delta Company Delta Corporation is a Ceptonian multinational conglomerate corporation headquartered in Downtown Jijilocity, Cepton. Its diversified business includes consumer and professional electronics, gaming, entertainment and financial services. The company owns one of the largest music entertainment business in the world and is one of the leading manufacturers of electronic products for the consumer and professional markets. The company began in the wake of the Cepton financial boom, late 2014. Delta Simons is the founder of the company and has expanded the company to a multiregional business. Union Bank Union Bank AS is a domestic Neonian bank with a few international operations in the neighbor regions. It has a total combined asset of more than GN 47 trillion and a market capitalization GN 70 billion as per 23 March 2019. Union bank`s head office is in Zeon city downtown. The bank was founded by Costa Nova in 2012, Zeon city. Black Beatz Black Beats Entertainment (BBE) is a Neonian corporate record label founded in 2012, by CEO Anthony Zeppelin. There are currently 13 artists signed to the label: The label's flagship artists are Drizzy Droke, Sampha Bethus as well as Voiline Jason . Focused genres are R&B, Hip Hop, Jazz, Soul and Urban. Premium Coal Premium Coal AS is a government enterprise owned by the Neonian Ministry of Trade and Industry that operates the entire settlement of Lombys. The company provides the necessary infrastructure, such as transport, real estate, power and water supply, catering and other facilities. The company was founded in 2015 and later regionalized. The company has a revenue of 36.8 million Gn (2019). Ecotron Ecotron Nuclear Corporation is a Ceptonian radiation detection holding company headquartered in Jijilocity. The company is state-owned, founded in 2017 in Jijilocity. Ecotron’s president and vice-president are appointed by the Premier of the State Council. However, Ecotron is a self-supporting economic corporation, not a government administrative body. It oversees all aspects of Cepton’s civilian and military nuclear programs. According to its own mission statement, it "is a main part of the regional nuclear technology industry and a leading element of regional strategic nuclear forces and nuclear energy development." Ecotron is a nationwide industrial conglomerate integrating science, technology, industry, and international trade. Guide Neon region v Zeon city vGlow city vPremium city vKloomon city Cepton region'vJijilocity 'Nova region vPrixton city Santoria region '-----------------------------------------' [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/International_Partnership INTERNATIONAL PARTNERSHIP] [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/World_business WORLD BUISNESS] '-----------------------------------------' Project Zearth tumblr: Project Zearth (Announcements) Xoyjaz (Updates) All Project Zearth map versions